miracle_wing_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome
Welcome to Miracle Wing Academy, a school for idols who have the passion and hope to fly into the sky of dreams and become top idol. = ~WORLD OF MWA~ = Miracle Wing Academy is an idol school set in the universe of the anime Aikatsu!, Aikatsu Stars! and Aikatsu Friends! The school is located somewhere in present-day Tokyo and Sapporo. The vast, large campus holds all buildings needed. There is a small fountain area, grasslands, classrooms, dormitories, practice rooms, cafeteria, and outdoor training areas. (You can add extra locations for the purpose of the roleplays and stories) Since this is based off Aikatsu, and its related series, elements from the anime and DCD are present, such as the Aikatsu idol system and idol aura. However, you don't have to have knowledge of the anime series to join. You can still join Miracle Wing with basic knowledge of what idols are. ~XP SYSTEM The Idol Experience System, also known as the IXP or XP system, is the main way for your idol to gain points in activities. For your idol to pass, you need to.. Make sure you put your images in the main folders, EXCLUDING EVENTS For modeling, your drawing has to be AT LEAST a half body. (HEADSHOTS ARE NOT MODELING) No random outfits. It must be a coord. (It can be a brand outside of MWA or a RL outfit) You must link the outfit in the description, or else no XP will be given for that part. Chibis are allowed, but not the main checks. Sketches CAN NOT pass. Drawings are required to have AT LEAST flat colors to pass. For your designer to pass, you need to... Not take part in any idol activities unless stated otherwise (or if your character is both an idol and designer) Submit drawings of your designer as much as possible! Submit designs for your brand! Your designer MUST have a brand, if not then your designer is not accepted Brand Checks One new coord is required every two months. It must be be colored. You do not have to draw someone modeling the coord. Please include the Brand Name, Coord Name, Type and Rarity in the description! If you exclude any of these, your coord will not be accepted! ~HOW TO JOIN~ Are you interested in joining Miracle Wing Academy? Wish to create a idol who will shine bright on stage, brighter than the stars above her, and fly high to become a top idol with hope and passion? By working hard at her idol activities, such as performing, your idol can climb the ranks to idol stardom and possibly become top idol! Please note that this rp group is focused on art and writing! Join us! We are an open group to join for new idols. If we reach our maximum number of idols for the month, your idol will be put on the wait list. Creating Your App Please use the MWA APP that holds the drawn application and written application. All resources for creating your app can be found in the gallery! On the application.... Draw your idol in either the Summer Uniform or the Winter Uniform. Draw your idol in the school coord! ~ONCE YOU'VE JOINED~ Once you've joined MWA, you can take part in the idol activities, but there are other things you can do besides the activities! You can have your idol create their very own brand, with clothes for idols to wear on stage, join a club and make some new friends, or even create your own unit or band with some of your best friends or random people! Keep your idol in the spotlight by partaking in the Idol Rankings and make even more friends by moving into a dorm! ~HAVE FUN!~ Category:Important Pages